


Fields At Night

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Niall, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry fall in love playing on a special field in their small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields At Night

Harry made his way down the darkened streets of Holmes Chapel in his battered shorts and abused football listening to the small town silently dozing in dreamland. That was one thing he didn’t understand about Americans, they called it soccer, here they called it football. Cause, you know, you actually use your fucking feet to kick the thing. He smirked a little bit spinning it in his hands before turning onto the field that he called home more than his own house. This place was where he felt free and nothing could get to him, on the grass that he’d felt under his feet for years and the now rusting poles that held the net in dire need of replacement, but it was his and he loved it. Since his school, Greenwood Academy, had gotten enough money to build their own field and track with brand new nets and fresh tar on the track they didn’t need to use this field anymore for practices and games so it was basically left alone other than when the village teams of young kids played there so the grounds were tended to and it was still functioning. Harry did like the new field he got to play on but this was home for him, he’d spent most of his childhood on this specific part of the Earth and up until a year ago, this was where his team played and won their games bringing the coveted Cheshire Cup to his school three years running. 

It was a big deal with football, or footie as they called it, around their village. It was the biggest attraction and brought out hoards of people to see what school would win the shiny golden chalice saying ‘Champion’ on it. He made his way on to the field that was lit with the two large lights on either end making it bright enough to see everything up until the wall of trees that lined its side across from the dew riddled bleachers. Dropping the ball to his feet he stepped on it and imagined himself playing that final match again. It was the last two minutes of the championship game and it was all up to Harry to make the final score and if he didn’t Greenwood would lose to their hated arch rivals, St. Andrews Prep. That couldn’t happen, those pretentious snobby rich kids whose parents paid no expense to have the snazziest uniforms and thought they were better than everyone else. Bastards. So he kicked the ball forward picking up speed, dodging left then right, imagining those green and orange uniforms he despised being in his way yet again, and sped down the field. The clock on the scoreboard read thirty seconds left and he had half the field to go so he ran even faster juggling the ball between his large feet. Ten seconds left. Harry got to the right side of the net, about three yards away from it and kicked with every ounce of energy he could muster watching the white and black blur of a ball go zooming between the poles. Zero seconds left and they won. The crowd went crazy, deafening roars could be heard all around and he was bombarded with his teammates crushing him all chanting “Harry! Harry!” to be picked up on their shoulders and carted off the field. 

“Nice moves mate.” came a voice snapping him from his memory. He turned to look over where a boy a bit shorter than him with bright blue eyes and a thick Irish accent was making his way over to his ball with one of his own under his arm. He picked up the dirty ball in the net and walked over with a bright smile and Harry noticed that he had dyed blond hair, seeing the dark brown roots beginning to show. 

“Uh thanks.” he answered taking his ball back away. “I’m Harry Styles.” sticking out his hand to shake. The Irish boy took it and shook a few times dropping his ball to the slick grass below “I’m Niall Horan, pleased to meet you.”

“Haven’t seen you around before. And obviously you’re not from around here with that accent.”

“Ha, yeah. Me family is from Mullingar. Moved here about six months ago, dad’s big in business or somat and had to come here. So what are you doing out here so late?” he asked.

“Could ask you the same thing. But I like to come out here and just kick the ball around. Clear my head and shit you know? Why are you out here?” Harry pondered, noticing how attractive Niall was. He had a slim frame and decent muscle definition, a basic teenage boy, but those eyes. God those eyes. The prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen, he thought that they’d probably glow in the dark with how amazing they were. “Out doing the same thing you are mate. I like to kick the ball around at night and just have some fun. You wanna play?” he asked tapping Harry’s arm. 

“Uh yeah sure. That’d be great.” he said slowly. Then the games began.

Harry found out that Niall was a quick little fucker and more than once he had zipped through and stole the ball between his feet and took off down the field. Dodgy little fucker too, anytime Harry tried to block him or kick the ball away from him, he’d spin kicking the ball away and chase after it. It seemed that Harry had met his match in footie and he couldn’t be happier that this really cute boy was just as good if not better than him at his beloved sport. Niall won the game with a score of 5-3 and the two sweaty, exhausted boys collapsed on the bleachers gasping for air.

“Mate, you’re wicked good at this. Glad to meet someone who’s challenging.” the Irishman said pulling out a flask and taking a swig. He made a face as the harsh liquor burned his throat passing it over to his new friend. “What you drinking?” he asked.

“Irish whiskey, the only kind there is. Go on, take a swig, I always do after playing. Then I keep drinking it haha.” he laughed. Harry took the silver flask from his new friend and swigged a heavy amount of the brown liquor grimacing at its harsh taste. Soon enough the two had passed it back and forth until it was empty and they both were buzzing hard. “So how come I’ve never seen you in school Ni?”

“Well I go to St.Andrews and I’ve never seen that mop of curly hair before so I guess we go to different schools then. I fucking hate ’em, bunch of stuck up douchebags who think they’re better than everyone.” he slurred slightly. Harry smiled at this, thanking whatever deity above had blessed him with a cute Irish friend who played footie like a pro and hated his own classmates as much as he did. “Yeah, not a fan either. But listen, I’ve got to get going. See you around sometime?” he asked standing up and swaying slightly.

“Absolutely, it was great meeting someone who’s cool. Honestly you’re the first decent person I’ve met around here. Same time tomorrow?” the blond asked. Harry nodded with a smile and his brown curls bounced in front of his face and extended his hand to shake. But he was pulled into a hug that was probably the best one he’d ever had in his life. “Nah Haz, you get a Nialler hug. We’re mates now. See you tomorrow night.” and he walked away leaving a blushing Harry in his wake.

The walk home was a blur and he was surprised how in the world he got home, his body going on auto pilot, as he thought of those bright blue eyes and ridiculously sexy accent that escaped such kissable pink lips. Yeah he was attracted, not only to him physically, but he was also very laid back and carefree, much like himself. His new friend was funny as hell, logical and didn’t take anything seriously quipping “Life’s too short to be worried over trivial bullshit, you feel me?” Laying in bed naked while the whiskey in his veins warmed him, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wank himself raw thinking of blond hair between his legs and pale hands roaming his body. Yeah, Harry Styles had a crush on a small Irish boy who was amazing at football and drank liquor afterwards.

xxxx

Their late night rendezvous’s kept going for weeks on end after that first night. Harry would usually show up five minutes before Niall and the two would begin their one on one game of footie, the two pushing themselves harder each time and now that they were keeping score, they were tied in matches won, but who was counting right? Harry’s feelings towards his friend increased with every night, learning more and more about this foreign boy that plagued every moment of his day and was the image he had every time he took a long shower or decided to enter himself. He had a major crush and was surprised that his newest friend wasn’t aware of it actually. But he’d keep his emotions at bay and just enjoy the blond’s company, if he couldn’t have it all he’d be okay with some of it.

Knowing each other for going on three months now, they both could call each other their best friend, yeah Harry had friends like Louis and Liam but they didn’t share what he had with Niall. And the only person the blond liked in his school and called a friend was Zayn.

“He’s a great lad, doesn’t give a fuck about anything and does what he wants. I admire him for that. Typical bad boy.” the Irishman had said one night.

“Yeah Louis and Liam are great, Lou is cheeky as hell and Li is such a dad sometimes, such an old soul. Still don’t know how those two got together being such opposites but they’ve been dating for going on two years now. Sickeningly cute sometimes but it’s nice. Hate being the third wheel though.” Harry chuckled.

“Your best mates are gay?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s cool, glad to hear that people around here aren’t crazy with the homophobia or anything. Makes me feel better to be honest.” 

“Are you gay Ni?” he quirked an eyebrow praying that the answer was yes. His prayers were answered. “Yeah. That’s not a problem is it?”

“No! Not at all, I’m bi so...” Harry blushed. Niall flashed a brilliant smile and took a swig of his flask handing it to his large handed friend. He shot back the liquor that no longer burned his throat after months of taking it every night and handed it back to its owner. Looking at his crush he saw his eyes were beginning to glass over and before he knew it, there were a pair of perfect lips against his, the brush of a tongue against his lower lip made his mouth part open and tongues started to rub and brush each other. Niall pulled away shaking his head and muttering apologies “Fuck! Sorry Hazza, I didn’t mean to-I just-fuck!” he stood up to run away from something he believed he had officially ruined. Just because you have a crush on a cute taller boy with green eyes and you find out he’s bisexual doesn’t mean you should go about kissing him. So he ran not looking back. Harry was left on the bleachers confused as all hell as to what had just happened and decided that he wanted to feel those lips again. And he’d do anything to get it done.

xxxx

There was a consistent tapping against his window rousing him from his sleep much to his aggravation. It was three in the morning and school was to start sooner than hoped for so whatever or whoever the fuck was doing this would pay. Niall grumbled curses under his breath and sleepily made his way to the wide window. It swung open against the brick facade and he squinted down to see none other than Harry Styles below. “Niall.” he whispered.

“Harry, what are you doing?” he asked, it had been a week since the kiss at the field, regretfully he hadn’t returned any texts that the curly haired boy sent him nor had shown up on the field for their usual game of footie and whiskey shots afterwards and felt guilty now since his crush was standing there in the freezing cold of autumn and shivering waiting for him. “Niall, please talk to me. You’re my best mate.”

He groaned to himself, knowing that it was selfish for him to ignore his only friend other than Zayn, telling the shivering boy on his lawn to come to the back door. He fretted inside his head as to why Harry would come to his house at this time of night just to talk to him but he let the taller boy in and led him upstairs, Harry still shivering and his teeth clacking. “Christ you’re freezing Haz, come here.” and Niall threw the covers off his bed and pushed Harry into them. Not really knowing if it was a good idea to do what he was about to but did it anyway, the blond climbed into his warm bed and wrapped his arms around the lanky body he had been dying to touch for ages and felt how very cold he was. The taller boy trembled for a few minutes until his movements ceased and the heavy comforter covering them was filled again with warmth. “Harry, what are you doing here in the cold?”

“I had to see you Ni. You can’t just run away and not expect to talk to me afterwards.” he said turning his face to look at the outline of this Irish boy he was so falling for. 

“Harry, I’m sorry okay? Not only for ignoring you, which has been killing me by the way, but for kissing you. I was way out of line, you’re me mate and I just got caught up with the drink and I don’t know...” he chewed his bottom lip. 

“I liked it. No, actually, I loved it. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to kiss you. And then it was happening” starting to pout “then you ran.”

Niall’s eyes widened soaking in all the information he was getting. Harry liked kissing him. And so with a bit of courage as they were already in a compromising position, Niall only in boxers and Harry in next to nothing as well, he’d chastise him later for going out in thin clothing, the blond boy moved forward and pressed his lips gently to the fuller ones next to him. They stayed still and felt soft skin touching each other. Harry brought his hand up to card through the blonds hair and Niall placed his hand against the wide chest of the boy beneath him. Their kiss became heated once large hands were pulling dyed locks and smaller hands were removing clothes that were unnecessary. The two of them lay there naked and breathing heavy with Niall on top. Both sets of lips were swollen and sore, bruised and used by the teeth and bites both craved so much, and hands roamed expanses of muscle and tweeked nipples getting high pitched moans and harsh bites to throats. “Is this okay?” Niall asked while circling Harry’s entrance. His cock slick with saliva and quivering at what he was about to do. He felt the impressive length between their bodies and wanted so bad to delve into the heat that was Harry but he’d wait if he had too, thankfully that didn’t happen. “Yes Ni, please.”

So he pressed forward, his uncut cock breaching the tight rim of muscle, his foreskin being pressed back and he felt the velvety heat of Harry. They both moaned in delight, Harry at finally being filled with thick Irish and Niall being sheathed in suffocating heat. He rolled his hips gently while sucking in the wet tongue below him, their mouths danced a needed rhythm and teeth were utilized and lips were bitten. “Faster, harder baby. Please.” Harry begged below him with his knees to his shoulders and ass being satisfied with how amazing Niall’s cock felt inside him. So he obliged. Snapping his hips down harder into the warm hole and feeling how the rim would pucker and clench around him, fuck he was tight, and he pressed on diving deeper into this boy he liked more than a friend. They writhed about the large bed pressing kisses upon each other, leaving dark marks upon their necks as skin slapped sweaty skin and nails dragged down pale backs. Niall bit one of Harry’s nipples getting a “Fuck Ni, gonna cum” in a breathy moan so he bit harder and soon enough there was hot liquid spurting from his huge cock and hitting him in the chin. Feeling that salty splash against his skin made him lose it so he buried himself deep within him and let go a load for the record books, pulsating and throbbing, dumping over ten squirts of his seed within the collapsing canal of Harry.

The Irish boy fell on top of his sweaty friend and started to kiss every inch that he could reach while still fully enveloped within him. He was high off his orgasm and just wanted Harry to never leave, for them to always be like this. Harry pushed him away making their eyes connect “Niall, I know this is kinda backwards and all, but...but would you be my boyfriend?” he asked warily. Niall could only lean down with a smile and kissed him softly. That was all the answer he needed and they both fell asleep in a sweaty, limb tangled bliss

xxxx

The two would meet up at the field every night, rain be damned, and they would play against each other in heated battles on the grass. Now the only reason either played to win, other than their egos, was to see who would get a victory blowjob afterwards on the bleachers. Both boys got off each time but now they played to see who would be able to be swallowed before the other making their private games that much more necessary to win.

Also, the ‘love’ bomb had dropped into a month of their budding relationship, both admitting that they had started to fall around the second month part of their friendship. Now they couldn’t stop saying it, fantasizing about marriage and kids and living together in a big house with animals too. The two were swept up in teenage romance and both couldn’t be happier about it. Throughout them being together they both found out more about each other, even meeting their best friends. Niall and Louis really hit it off and Zayn found Harry endearing and the five boys meshed well, usually hanging out together every weekend or finding an excuse to. But those nights on the field were strictly owned by the couple. 

One night in the spring, after they’d been dating for a few months, Niall slipped out of Harry’s tight hole on the bleachers getting sucked clean by his boyfriend, the green eyed boy pulled up his pants kissing a panting Niall saying he had to leave. “Haz, why are you going so soon?”

“Got the championship game with your school tomorrow love. I’ll see you tomorrow night okay? Would you come to the game?” he asked kissing Niall’s tingling mouth.

“Uh, yeah of course I’ll be there. Knock em dead. Love you.” he said, missing the feeling of those lips against his, and thinking about how exactly he was to be at this game. “Love you too.” he said back.

Harry left with a wink and few more kisses then stalked away with a “I got this.” and left the field. Niall walked back home scared for his life, his relationship, and the feelings of the boy he had fallen for over whiskey and footie and kisses on bleachers.

xxxx

It was finally the night of the championship, adrenaline was pumping and uniforms were brought out emblazoned with last names and numbers. Harry was dressed in the school colors, black and white, with a huge seventeen under his last name sitting in the locker room getting pumped with his teammates. This was it. This was the big time, he had to get the cup again, bringing Greenwood a fourth victory. The team of boys all brought their hands into a circle cheering each other on and making loud ‘whoops’ and ‘fuck yeahs’ as they entered their home turf. The crowd was huge, filling every last seat that was available with raucous cheers and homemade signs. This was what Harry loved, the fans and their support of what he was born to do, and he scanned the sea of people raised above the field looking for his lover. He turned walking backwards to the center of the field trying to spot a head of blond hair and bright blue eyes but didn’t find it all making him extremely upset that his boyfriend didn’t show up to the most important game of the year. With a frown and his heart aching a bit he turned to face the opposing team making their way to them. Then he saw that familiar head of hair and bright blue eyes that kept shifting from him to the ground. Niall was dressed in St. Andrews school colors, green and orange, and stood to face them head on lined directly in front of his boyfriend.

“Niall?” he asked with confusion pouring from his mouth. Niall had never mentioned playing for his school because it honestly never came up. He scolded himself for the fact that the two boys had never once brought up if they played for their schools, usually too busy kissing and laughing with each other to think about such things, as well as since Harry had only told him a week before the game that he played on the team. Fuck.

“Hi babe.” he stuttered shyly wringing his hands together. This was it. Harry would be pissed off and never forgive him for not telling him about the fact he played on the rival team of his school. The two boys stared at each other, Harry in shock and Niall in shame, listening to the coaches come upon the field to speak to each other and lay down the rules with the referee, all them knew about this but it was a formality. Knowing that they knew what was being said Harry gripped the small elbow of Niall and dragged him away to the side of the field. “Niall, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, feeling a bit hurt that his lover would hold something back from him.

“You never asked. And I didn’t want you to be mad at me since I go here and I was scared you wouldn’t want me after that. I know how much you hate them. Please don’t be angry with me.” he whispered motioning to his teammates who all had turned to see where their player had went. Harry’s team had done the same and it also included the two coaches and referee. Seems that all eyes were upon the two boys who were supposed to be fighting each other, the crowd going a bit silent, expecting there to already be a brawl before the game even started.

“Oh Ni, I don’t care who you play for and I’m definitely not angry at all. I’m just upset you didn’t tell me this whole time. And this is just a shock, never expected to play against someone I cared for. Puts more pressure on me.”

“Well don’t try and go easy on me Styles, just because I fuck you doesn’t mean you can be soft on this field. We may be together but right here right now we’re enemies alright? And I’ll expect nothing less than your A game like when we play on our field, you got me?” he smirked.

“Not in your life Horan.” he smirked back pulling his shorter companion to his chest and landing a hot kiss to his lips. They stayed connected to each other letting their tongues caress a moment or two before separating hearing the entire crowd and team gasp in shock. Both boys made their way back to the original line up awaiting the game to start.

“Why did you kiss a member of the team we’re supposed to be beating to a pulp?” Olly asked Harry when he came back to his side. “Because I love him.”

On the opposite side of the white lines sprayed into the short grass, a small dark haired boy named Stan asked “Who the fuck is that you’re snogging?” To which Niall could only respond with a small smile “My boyfriend.”

The whistle blew and the game began. Yes they were together and yes both were madly in love with each other, but right now, they were enemies and had to play as such. It was hard for either one to focus on the biggest game of the year due to the fact they wanted the other to win. But now was not a time to give up on your natural talents and gifts on the field so both boys pushed every last drop of initiative into every move they made. They ran far and weaved delicately through the other team in a veritable dance of cleats and sweat, stealing the ball whenever possible and scoring point after point for their home team.

It came down to the last minute and it was just like Harry had remembered from the game a year prior. It was all down to him. He twirled around the opposer still kicking the black and white ball projecting it forward with insane accuracy, only keeping his eye on the goalie that was bracing himself for contact. Thirty seconds left. He pushed towards the net with skilled agility and prepared to kick. Looking to the net then back down he saw that the ball was gone, not noticing a streak of blond hair flying past him and taking the round object from in front of him. “Too slow baby!” 

Niall had stolen the ball from right in front of him and was barreling down the field back towards the matching net and making damn good speed. He bobbed and criss crossed between Harry’s team and was approaching the goal and kicked with all his might. Three seconds left. 

The ball went soaring through the air and barely grazed the goalie’s gloved hand before hitting the back of the net. St. Andrews won the Cheshire Cup for the first time in three years to a score of 10-7. Harry dropped to his knees on the field, putting his hands to his face, hearing the screams and jubilation of the supporting fans and let the defeat sink into him. He felt a few pats on the shoulder from his teammates all telling him it was fine and not to get so down about it. He never moved, not even when his mother Anne had come down to put a coat on the sweating boy since it was so cool out tonight. 

“Babe?” came a soft voice. He looked up seeing a very disheveled Niall in front of him giving him a small smile and giving out his hand for him to take. He held onto the callused hand that he had become so accustomed with and the smaller boy pulled him into a hug and kissed him behind his ear moving the sweaty curls from it. “You did so good love.”

“Yeah, but you won didn’t you?” Harry grumbled looking at their still entwined fingers. He was happy for his boyfriend, I mean he won the damn cup for goodness sakes, but still he was upset that he basically let his team down. “Yeah, guess we did.” Niall snickered.

“Oi!” he yelled slapping him in the chest.

“What?! I’m happy we won alright?”

They walked off the field with their hands swinging back and forth getting quite a few ‘awes’ from the dissapating crowd. “But you know what’s better than winning that stupid cup Haz?” he asked him, stopping them before the stairs that led to the separate locker rooms.

“What’s that Ni?”

“You.” the blond boy leaned up and brought their lips together, slamming them with force as their tongues re-enacted a dance they had become masters at. As both boys grew harder in their thin shorts they had to cease and get ready to leave the stadium whose lights were shutting down. “Still whooped your arse though.” he winked slapping the tight bum of Harry and taking off towards the showers.

“You’re gonna pay for that Horan!” he bellowed taking off after his very cocky boyfriend.


End file.
